Changes
by dreamoutloud547
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends their whole lives. But shortly after Edward confesses his love to her, something bad happens to Bella overnight. HORRIBLE SUMMARY MUCH BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS PLEASE READ:
1. Intro

**Ok, so here is a new story. I originally wrote this as a story with different characters so if it says different names I'm sorry I tried to change them all but just in case I missed some, here is a key for the names:**

**Avery-Bella (17 years) Nathan-Edward(17 years) **

**Samuel- Jasper (18 years) Noah-Emmett (17 years) Emma- Alice (9 years) Abby-Rosalie (9 years) **

**BELLA POV**

I bolted upright in bed. I felt the sweat soak my back as if someone poured a bucket of water on me. What a dream! I thought back on it. _We were caught. Surrounded by fire. Edward was holding me close to him with his arms wrapped around me shielding me from the blazing heat. I was crying. "Edward, we won't make it" my voice was raspy from the smoke filling my lungs. He kissed my forehead but didn't say a word. He had no consolation. He couldn't promise me that we would make it out of here because the chances were one in a million. But through all the sadness and pain I also felt happy that I would be spending my last moments with him. "Bella," he whispered. "I know the chances of our survival are low. And I can't die knowing I reassured you that we would make it when we didn't. But what I can give you are my last words. I love you Bella, no I don't just love you, I'm madly in love with you. I know we've been friends since we learned to talk but I had to let you know. I know it-" I interrupted him with a kiss. If I could have one last pleasure in life this would be it._

I felt the butterflies flying rapidly back and forth in my stomach. I pushed my hair out of my face. Despite the mad sweating my feet were insanely cold. I slipped on a pair of socks and made my way downstairs. I got changed for school and ate breakfast. My sister Alice and brother Emmett were visiting my mother for the week. Why didn't I go you ask? Lets just say I'm not too fond of my mom. Ugh, not fond is an understatement. "Dad! Lets go I'm going to be late!" I shouted as I came running down the stairs. I hopped into my dad Charlie's car and he climbed in shortly after me. "Alright I'm here," he said as he turned the key and the engine started. Charlie and I drove to school in silence until we approached the school building. But just as I had my hand on the door handle he asked, "Why were your sheets so soaked? I went to put them in the wash and put on new ones but they were disgusting."

"Oh yeah sorry about that…bye" I said.  
Then I ran out of the car. As I entered the building I heard my name being called out, "Bella! Bella!" Edward called. I felt my heart jump. Must be from remembering the dream. Edward and I have really have known each other since we were old enough to say our first words. Our Dad's were also friends and brought us together again and again until we were old enough to say "can I play with Edward?" or "can I play with Bella?" and that was frequently. We've been best friends ever since. I turned around and Edward ran up to me. "Hey" I said. "Hi" he replied. "How was your weekend? Sorry I wasn't around to do anything. Jasper had so many sports this weekend and my mom dragged me to every one of his games." He said while rolling his eyes. Jasper was Edward's brother and they hated each other. And when I say hate I mean like bitter hate. They only speak to each other through other people. Jasper and his best friend Jacob Black were the most popular and honestly the biggest jerks in school, though all the girls fawn over them cause of their looks. Edward also had a younger sister named Rosalie who was in 4th grade but they were insanely close. If something ever happened to Abby, Nathan would be absolutely devastated. I thought that their relationship was cute even though most people found it dorky. "It's alright," I told him. He smiled.

**EDWARD POV**

I smiled at her. She smiled back at me. But I think the smile meant a little more to me then it did to her. To be honest, I've been in love with Bella since we were 14… and now were 18 and in our senior year. But tell her? No absolutely not. I won't take the risk of ruining our friendship. Nope. And, maybe I'm a little afraid…. ok I'm a lot afraid. Bella pulled me out of my trance by waving her hand in my face. "Earth to Edward" she said. "Oh. Sorry" she rolled her eyes and laughed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards class. Mr. Hemming (our History teacher) started class right after we walked in the door. Bella and I passed notes all of class as usual. And Mr. Hemmings, being the completely oblivious person that he is, still hasn't noticed. What an idiot. The bell rang and rang and rang again, and finally it was the end of the day. Bella and I climbed into my car and drove away from the school. "Ugh how many days left of school?" I asked Bella. "60" she responded.

"Wow, already counting huh?"

"No, Mrs. Williams is though."

We laughed. We soon pulled into Bella's driveway, and Alice and Emmett were playing baseball outside. "Yo sis!" Emmett called out. Wow that kid was tall. Emmett had short black hair and a huge muscle build. He really did tower over me. Next to him was Bella's younger sister and my sister's best friend Alice. Alice was also in the fourth grade and was very short. Her long dirty blonde hair was tied back in its usually ponytail and flailing in the wind as she tossed the ball back and forth with Emmett. Bella ran over and hugged both of them. "It's been so quiet around here with you to gone!" she laughed as she playfully punched Emmett's arm. She has the most beautiful laugh. Damn, I've got it bad. "How was your visit with mom?" Bella asked. "Great!" Alice chirped. "We went shopping, Mom took us to an amusement park, and t-then we met her new h-husband Phil" she continued.

**BELLA POV**

Yes, I noticed how she stuttered on the last part of her sentence. It has to do with the reason that I despise my mother so much. I still remember the day she left us like it was yesterday. Emmett and I were 8 years old and Alice was still a baby so she doesn't remember any of it. _"Renee please! Please lets talk about this rationally!" My dad shouted to my mother as she sprinted down the stairs with her suitcases. "We have discussed this rationally Charlie!" my mom snapped back at him. As she approached the door I stepped out in front of it. "Mommy, please don't leave us." I pleaded. Emmett stepped next to me and put his hands on my small shoulders. He was crying also." I just can't do this. I can't be married with kids anymore. I need a new beginning this is all just too much stress. Your father is just adding to that stress by begging me to stay." She told us. Then she leaned down to whisper, "And I met someone else." I couldn't believe what was hearing. I ran upstairs and grabbed my baby sister. I came back down and held her up to my mother's face. "You call yourself a mother? Leaving behind three wonderful kids, a wonderful husband and a beautiful baby girl so that you can prance around with someone else. Get away from me." I told her, dragging my siblings with me._ Yeah, that came from the mouth of an 8 year old. Shortly after I found out that my mom had been taking a lot of pills, so obviously it wasn't us that had been getting to her but I still never forgave her. Emmett didn't either, but he still visits to keep Alice company.I haven't spoken to my mother since then. "Alright, we can watch a movie together later or something, but Edward and I still have homework to do." I told Emmett and Alice. Edward threw his arm around my shoulders. I know what you're thinking. _Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do?_ Nope. Not in our case. Edward has been doing this for years and now it has become a habit.

**EDWARD POV**

I stayed over Bella's house for dinner and watched a movie in their living room. Bella fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I gently picked her up and carried her to her bedroom; I kissed her forehead and began to walk out of her room. As I reached the door I heard my name. "Bella?" I asked softly. "Edward" I heard again. I looked over at Bella and realized that she was sleep talking. Warmth flooded through me and a giant smile plastered itself on my face. I walked downstairs and bumped into Emmett. "Hey, sorry man" he said. "No, no problem"

Then I realized that I was still smiling. "What are you so happy about?" Emmett asked with curiosity dripping from his tone. I quickly wiped the smile from my face. "Oh. I know. It's something to do with my sister. What, did she kiss you or something?" he questioned. "No she said my name in her sleep." I mumbled, now upset that she hadn't kissed me. "Well, that's definitely something. You still in love with her?" Emmett asked. "Yeah, it's been like three years now."

I then turned around and realized something horrifying. Bella was standing at the top of the stairs.

**So how did you guys like it? Should I continue? Please Review it means a lot**


	2. Confession

**So here is the next chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**BELLA POV**

Edward was in love with me. Edward was in love with me. I needed to say that a couple times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I ran up to my room and sat on my bed. I heard footsteps hit the stairs two at a time and then Edward appeared at my door. "Bella I- I don't know what to say" I looked up at him. "You've loved me for this long?"

He looked up at the ceiling, took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I have"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"Because I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to wreck our friendship. I treasure your friendship more then anything else. It means the world to me, and as much as I wanted to be more then friends with you I couldn't take the risk of things being awk-" he rambled. I got up of my bed, grabbed his hands and interrupted his rambling with a kiss. He was surprised at first but then kissed me back and put his arms around my waist, as I put mine around his neck. Eventually I pulled away and said, "I love you"

"You can't even imagine how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you too." he responded. Then he kissed me again until we heard someone whistle. "Emmett! Get out!" I shouted, reaching down to throw a pillow at him. "Get a room!" he responded with a chuckle. I swear I'm going to kill him later. "Am I your hero or what?" He asked Edward. "Oh, I see, you knew she was there the whole time."

"Wow took you long enough to catch on, you can thank me later. I'll leave you two back to your _business_."

Then I realized what he was implying. "Perv!" I shouted and heard his booming laughter coming from the end of the hall. Edward turned to me. I hugged him. He hugged me back and I could feel his heart racing at 100 mph.

**EDWARD POV**

She loves me. Thank you Emmett! I never thought that this moment would come. I never thought I would get to hold her in my arms while she told me that she loved me.

"So, Bella, I have a question" I told her.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Then I felt her lips on mine.

"Of course."

She answered. I reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and smiled at her. "I think I have to get back."

"Please stay with me?" she asked. Without hesitation I pulled out my phone and texted my mom that I was sleeping over Bella's house to help Emmett with the assignments he missed. Now don't get me wrong. My mom loves Bella. But I can't tell her we are together because she has already picked out someone that she **desperetly** wants me to be with and that wants to be with me. She would make me end things with Bella. And in no way is that happening. I didn't wait 3 years for a short-lived relationship. I lay her down on her bed and climbed in next to her. I pulled her close to me and kissed her hair one last time before we both drifted off to sleep.

**ALICE POV**

I woke up to see Bella and Edward walk down the stairs hand in hand. Aww! He finally told her. Yes our whole family knew that Edward liked Bella. Except Bella of course. They sat down at the table and then Edward whispered something in her ear, kissed her forehead and left. "So Edward finally told you?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled. "Well I think you two are so cute together." I complimented. "Thanks" she responded.

**BELLA POV**

"You obviously like Edward back, so how come you didn't tell him that you liked him earlier? " she asked. "That was a different story. I was in denial of liking him. What if I told him and he didn't feel the same way? Things would have been awkward and would never been the same again. But when he told me something just clicked in my head." I told her. She hugged me.

Then Edward came back. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "I think that we should get ready for school, I'll drive us in, I know your dad already left for work." he said sweetly. "See you after school Alice" I said as we walked through the hall into my bedroom. We got up and got ready for school. Edward put his arm around my waist as we walked through the schools hallways. After our first class he escorted me to my second period, one of the two periods I didn't have with him. He pulled me into him so that there was no space left between us. When we reached my first class Nathan spun me around and kissed me. I pulled away and kissed his cheek. "See you after class". Then I walked into the room and saw NEW SEATS written on the board. Our teacher came in and gave his whole lecture on why new seats are important and what not (I wasn't really listening). Then I heard him calling out names. Tyler and Lauren, Jessica and Angela, Ben and Mike, Eric and Brittney, Jasper and Bella. Oh god no. Not Jasper, Edward's older brother. Jasper was 3 years older then Edward and I but was kept back because he hasn't passed more then two classes yet. He'll do anything to get under Edward's skin. And I have this sickening feeling in my stomach that I am going to play a role in that.

I sat down in my new seat with Jasper following close behind me. He sat down and threw his backpack in my lap.

"Um excuse me?" I asked as I chucked it back at his head. He gasped and I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on the lesson. In the middle of class I was hit with a ball of paper. I sucked in a large breath and opened it. **(A/N Jasper=bold, Bella=italics)**

**So I noticed that you are dating my brother? Don't think I didn't see your little PDA's in the hall.**

Was written in his scrawl. Here we go. I wrote back to him at the top of the paper,

_Yes, I am and I honestly don't give a crap how you feel about it. _

I handed the note to him under the desk out of sight from our teacher.

**Ouch I'm so hurt. But may I ask why? I mean come on you can do so much better then him seriously.**

See what I mean? He is so obnoxious.

I wrote,

_Ok lets get this straight, you have hurt Nathan more then enough in the past and if you do anything to hurt him again I'll find some way to make sure you are in a great amount of pain. And what? Someone better? Like you? You have got to be kidding me you asshole. _

Jasper chuckled, shoved the note back in his pocket and started texting. This is going be a long month with these seats.

Class ended and I walked out of the room. Edward met me at the door and as he went to hug me Jasper jammed him into the wall and walked away.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate him?" he asked.

"Maybe once or twice." I said. He sighed.

"Well at least your not sharing a seat with him in History" I said.

"I am **SO **sorry" he said and took my hand as we walked to class. Luckily we had our next class together.

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly. Mostly just because Edward was in most of classes. All in all, the day was going pretty well. Well, up until we were just about to Edward's car.

We had just about came up and reached the car when I was forcefully spun around and kissed. I realized who it was while I immediately started attempting to break free. Samuel. I hit and pushed but it was no use. Just then, I was ripped from him. And I looked down to see Edward beating the shit out of him. Their screaming at each other was the first time they had spoken in so long. I bent down and tried to pry Edward away from him and stop the fight (Only for Edward's safety of course. Jasper could get run over by a bus for all I care). But it again was no use. Edward was so raged that even the strongest teachers had trouble ending the fight. When they finally managed to tear them apart I ran to Edward and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered into his chest.

"No don't be. It wasn't your fault." He said as he hugged me closer and kissed the top of my head. The he broke free and shouted to Jasper,

"Cant you take a day where you don't try to take something from me, or make my life miserable?" he screamed. Then, even louder he shouted, "CAN YOU? HUH?"

Then he principle came up to us.

"Please come with me.," he said, and all three of us were brought into his office.

**EDWARD POV**

Ugh! I feel like the smoke is spewing out of my ears! I pulled Bella to me as we walked to the principles office. This is all Jasper's fault. I finally get Bella and now Jasper is already trying to steal her away from me. I've loved her for YEARS and how long did he like her? Maybe a second. No screw that he doesn't like her he is just trying to get to me. Now I'm covered in bruises and have blood on my face. Bella quickly stopped into the girl's bathroom and wet a paper towel before walking into the office. We sat in the chairs in front of the desk and she started clotting the blood on my face. "So, who is going to tell me what happened here?" Principal Daniels asked.

Jasper spoke, "I will. Bella came up to me and forced me to kiss her against my own will. Edward then just ran up and started punching me all over and would have killed me if I didn't stop him."

"No! That is not what happened at all Mr. Daniels. Think about it. Why would Edward punch him if I had been the one who kissed Jasper. He would have been mad at _me_. And I didn't kiss him. I would never kiss him on will. Not even if my life depended on it. He is a sick jerk and Edward had every right to go at him." Bella explained with rage dripping from her tone. I smiled at her.

"She's not lying Principal." I clarified.

"I don't care who started it. There will be no fighting at this school. You could have chosen to settle this dispute verbally. Violence isn't the answer. Especially not for brothers."

He then pointed at Jasper and I.

"You two are hereby suspended" he finished. I went to say something but he beat me to the punch.

"I want no arguments. Please go home. You will be welcome back here in a week. This suspension will also be marked on your permanent records."

I stood up, grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out of the room with me before I had to say anything to Jasper. We finally got to my Volvo. "I'm sorry for everything." She said while holding my hand to her heart. "And once again I will tell you. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Like you said just now Jasper is a sick jerk. He'll stop at nothing to try to ruin my life. You did nothing."

I took her hand and kissed it before putting one hand on the wheel and putting my car into reverse. "I do have a favor to ask of you though. Could we go back to your house? I'd rather not face Jasper yet. Or my mother for that matter." She laughed. "Sure. I'm sure Emmett won't pass up the opportunity to verse you in Guitar Hero."

**So how was that? Please Review**


	3. Moms just don't get it do they?

**So here is the next chapter. Pretty quick I must say**** Hope you like it! It's pretty much just fluff, but things will get more exciting next chapter.**

**BELLA POV**

I felt horrible. I know deep inside that there was nothing that I could have done. But Edward didn't deserve this. Jasper does. Remember what I said about him being run over by a bus? Where is the station? I swear I'm on the verge of driving an iron golf club to his head. Edward and I drove back to my house and Emmett came running out to meet us. "Hola! Lover boy guess what? I just beat your score in Guitar Hero!" Emmett mocked. "You didn't! Are you kidding me? Rematch!" Edward yelled. And with that him and Emmett sprinted to our basement, where I'm sure that they will be for at least 2 hours. I walked inside to my bedroom and turned on my laptop. I finished all my homework in study hall so this was going to be a long afternoon. I logged on to my Facebook and saw that I had a notification. It was Jasper. I'm only friends with him because every time I ignored him he found it necessary to friend me again and again until I finally accepted. He had written on my wall. He wrote, **hey baby our kiss was amazing. If you dump my stupid brother we could be together. Call me ;). **

Gross now everyone can see that! I debated on whether or not I should respond. I decided to.

_Don't you dare call me baby EVER again. If it were up to me we wouldn't have shared that kiss! You forced it on me. And if I didn't make it clear enough that I didn't want to kiss you with all of the kicking and pushing I was doing, then you must really be an idiot. I will never be with you, even if someone was holding a gun to my head._ Ha. I told him. But all to soon another comment was posted.

**I know you want me,** was displayed on the screen. I rolled my eyes and shut my laptop. I decided to go watch the boys play Guitar Hero because I honestly had nothing better to do. I entered the basement and Edward looked over at me with love shining through his gorgeous emerald eyes. I loved it, but of course it cost him the song.

"You really do have it bad." Emmett said, chuckling.

"I think it's adorable." I said as I sat next to Edward on the couch. "You're no match for me now that your love is here." Emmett taunted. They played for so long that I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a guitar ever again. And of course, as predicted Emmett was the champion. They probably would have gone even longer but Edward's mom called him. And she sounded anything but happy to hear his voice.

"YOU GET YOUR BUTT HOME THIS INSTANT! I KNOW YOU'RE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she shouted.

**EDWARD POV**

Oh shit. My mom knows about Bella and I. Hmmm…. I wonder who told her. FREAKING JASPER. Ugh he is the worst brother anyone could ever have. Well you know what Jasper go die in a hole. I said my goodbyes to Bella and Emmett and headed home. I walked in the door to find my mom standing in the foyer, arms crossed, glaring at me.

"So, how was you afternoon? You got suspended, got a new girlfriend? Any other news I don't know about?"

I shook my head.

"So what did you even get suspended for?" she questioned, still incredibly angry.

"Jasper didn't tell you?"

"Well he did not tell me about the suspension, the school called about that and he hasn't gotten home yet. But he did text me about you and Avery."

"I'm sorry mom. But despite all your efforts to set me up with Tanya I have been in love with Bella the whole time. In fact, I have no intentions whatsoever of ever getting with Tanya. And as for my suspension, Jasper came and kissed Bella and kept kissing her as she fought to get away. So I had to take action and beat him up." I told her proudly.

"Edward, I love Bella. But Tanya is just so perfect for you. She is beautiful, funny, smart, and you two have so much in common. I know you will be happy together."

"Yeah, you care about my being happy? Well if you are that concerned with my happiness then you should just accept me being with Bella!"

"I'm sorry son. But you need to break up with Bella. Tanya's father is your fathers boss and you being with her could get him a new promotion and-".

"Oh so now I see what this is about! This isn't about me at all. Well Mom get this. I don't care who you want me to be with. Its my choice not yours. And I don't care about a freaking promotion!" I shouted. And with that I walked upstairs to my room and slammed the door behind me.

**BELLA POV**

Edward got grounded. Luckily his mother managed to forget about taking his phone away, so we texted all night. My other best friend Angela slept over my house the next night. We sat in my room painting our nails and she was doing my hair. "Sooo you and Edward huh? You never told me that you liked him. All you said was that he was the best guy friend you ever had."

"Well, I think I did like him but I didn't want to admit it to myself because I didn't _want_ to like him. I didn't want to make things different between us if he didn't feel the same way so I convinced myself that I didn't like him." I told her.

"And? What made you tell him?" she asked.

"Well, technically he told me. See, Edward was talking to my brother as he was leaving my house. They were talking kind of loud so I came to see what was up. And as I got to the top of the stairs I heard Edward say that he has been in love with me for years now." I told her while smiling. "AWWW! What happened next?" she asked. "Well he wouldn't stop talking so I kissed him, said I loved him, and he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"That's so sweet! I'm so happy for you Bella!" She said. "Thanks" I told her. We stayed up all night talking and watching the _Twilight Saga_ movies.

**EDWARD POV**

I've paid my dues. Today was finally the last day of suspension. Thanks goodness. Being around here all day with

Jasper is so horrible and boring. Rosalie walked in from school. "Hey!" I said as I hugged her. "Hi Edward how is suspension?" she responded. "You can't even imagine how terrible. But now you're here so we can do something. Want to bake something?".

"Sure, it's Friday and I have no homework." She said. I placed my hands on her small shoulders and led her to the kitchen. "So how was school?" I asked. "Same old, same old. I just hung out with Alice all day. Oh by the way, when is Bella going to stop by? I'm really glad you started dating Avery. I like her she's very nice." Rosalie complimented. "She's amazing." I said.

The next day my mom was gone so I asked Bella to come and visit me. I've really grown to hate this house. She rang the doorbell and I opened it. "Hey" she said. "Hey beautiful." I responded and hugged her. "Want to go upstairs?" I asked her. "Sure"

I lead her upstairs. We sat down on my bed and I kissed her. She deepend it and rolled on top of me, and after a while we switched positions, so that I was on top of her. I reluctantly pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I wrote something for you." I told her, as we both sat up. I sang her a song that I've been writing for her all the times I was bored during suspension. Bella ran a hand through her hair and began to tear. She hugged me. "That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard." she told me. Bella stayed over for a while and we talked about anything and everything. Unfortunatley her Dad had texted her to walk home (we live within walking distance). But right before she left my mom pulled in the driveway. "Here, lets go around the back so my mom doesn't know that you're here" I told her. She followed me to the back door and kissed me.

"See you at school on Monday"

"I would walk you home but if my mom notices I'm gone she will flip and I'll be in even deeper trouble. I'm sorry."

"Its ok I understand." she said. Bella hugged me once more then opened the door and disappeared into the night.

**(A/N) Edward and Jasper's fight was on a Thursday and they were suspended until the next Friday. His grounding was a lot longer, he was just happy to go back to school again to get away from Jasper. Bella and Edward hung out the day after that next Friday. Just in case you were confused about the suspension and the dates...i doubt you were though**** Review!**


	4. Attack

**Just so you guys know, this was a HARD chapter to write. And trust me, I wish it could've been better. Hope you guys like it.**

**BELLA POV**

I left Edward's house around 9:30. His mother was working late. I turned on my IPod and walked down the sidewalk. It was very peaceful. There was a cool breeze, the stars were out, and the crickets were chirping. I suddenly heard a car whizz past me, making my hair blow backwards. The car suddenly came to an abrupt stop and a girl got out of it. From what I could see in the dark, she looked about my age.

"Hello Bella" the girl said.

"Umm h-hi" I responded. How did she know my name?

"Have a good time with your boyfriend? Edward's his name, correct? He's very handsome you know. You are a very lucky girl."

My stomach did a giant flip. I was being stalked.

"How are your parents? Oh wait, you haven't talked to your mother in 9 years."

"D-d-do I k-know y-you?" I asked.

Now I was officially scared. I took a step back.

"No, but I know you. I've been watching you for years. I probably know you better then your boyfriend does. I know you hate chocolate, hate rap, and love Mexican food. I know you've loved Edward for years but did not want to admit it, and how much you love your siblings. I've heard you think these things. Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention it. I read minds."

I was officially more scared then I've ever been before. She held up a rainbow light and started waving it in circles around my eyes.

"You wont remember who did this to you. You wont remember how they did it. But you will remember that _you are a vampire_."

"Wha-"

Her teeth pierced my neck and the searing pain began. I couldn't remember from that point what just happened. All I could do was scream.

**ROSALIE POV**

I was in my friend Kate's car on the way home from her house. We were just about back to my house when I heard screaming. The car's headlights shone towards the sidewalk, and there lay Bella, gasping and screaming.

"Pull over, Pull over now!"

I shouted and Kate's mom pulled over and I ran out of the car with her following close behind me. I kneeled down next to Bella. She looked paler then ever. "Bella, Bella its ok its ok. What happened?" Kate's mom kneeled too. "I'll call your father! Maybe he can help her!"

(My dad is a doctor). Bella just kept on screaming. I called Edward. "Hey Rose what's up?" he asked. "You need to get here now!" I shouted. "Why? What's wrong? Are you ok? Where are you?" he asked frantically. "I'm like 2 minutes from home down the sidewalk. Something bad happened to Bella! She cant-" he had already hung up. I saw him sprinting down the sidewalk. He kneeled beside me. "Bella! Bella its ok I'm here." He said to her while he took her hand. He brushed the hair back from her face to reveal a large bloody scar on her neck. I screamed. "Bella, can you tell me what happened?" he asked. Her screaming had quieted and now she was gasping. "I-I-I don't remember. It hurts, and I'm, and I'm a-a-a" she managed to choke out. "Here get her in the car! Your father is waiting!" Kate's mom said. "No! I'll carry her home! I know a short cut!" Edward said as he picked Bella up and sprinted towards home.

**BELLA POV **

Please God let Avery be all right. Please I'm begging you!

I don't know where the huge scar came from. Maybe there was a bear or I do know that a scar like that wasn't self inflicted. I burst open the door with a still gasping Bella in my arms. "Everything is going to be alright Bella, keep holding on." I reassured her.

I laid her down in the couch in my dad's office and he immediately began to tend to her. He cleaned her scar and said that there were bite marks on her neck.

**BELLA POV**

Damn, that was painful. The pain was beginning to become faint. I could finally speak. "Avery, can you remember what your attacker looked like?" Edward's dad asked me.

"No, I cant, its kind of all a blur."

Nathan looked at me, worry displayed in his eyes. I smiled at him lovingly.

"Thanks for bringing me here." I told him.

"Anything for you." he told me. Suddenly, my throat began to constrict and it felt like needles were poking me everywhere. I began to gasp again and started hearing trickling liquid. Flashes of images of flowing blood flashed in and out in my brain, and everyone in the room smelled appealing. Then it came back to me. _You're a Vampire._ Oh god please no! And I have the urge to kill the man I love out of thirst. I have to get out of here.

"I need fresh air." I said and then sprinted out the door, before anyone could follow me. I felt my feet hit the grass while I still felt as though I was being punctured with needles. I could see surprisingly well in the dark though. Ouch, throat constriction! Then I spied something. A fox creeping up on the mouse. Before I knew what I was doing I found myself drinking the blood of the fox and the mouse. I wiped my blood stained mouth. I'd rather do this then have the urge to drink from Edward any day. I then made it a vow not to change anyone to the monster I've become, or ever drink the blood of an innocent human.

The urge to drink went away for about a minute before I wanted more. I found 3 sleeping deer and drained them all completely of blood. Now I felt satisfied. I walked back into the room with Edward and his father Carlisle, and immediately felt thirst for them. But like I vowed before, I wouldn't ever hurt them. Never. I just couldn't come to close for a while. I decided that it was best that Edward knew what I had become. Maybe I wouldn't tell him tonight though. I really needed to take the night to sleep on what happened today. Make sure I'm not dreaming this whole thing. No, I'll just put that out of my mind now. Pain like that doesn't happen in dreams. Now all that was left, was to find out who did this to me, and why they did it. Wait, can I even sleep? I began to feel so alone. Edward and Carlisle were both keen on the idea of me staying the night to make sure everything was all right. Carlisle called my father and told him what happened and that I was fine. Edward also insisted on calling the police. After all phone calls were made, Edward came up to me. But I took a few steps backwards. "You sure your ok?" he asked. More images of flowing blood flashed in my head. "Yeah I' m fine. I really appreciate everything you did tonight."

"No problem. This is all my fault any way. If I hadn't been so concerned with getting grounded-" I stretched my arm out and put my finger up against his lips. "Don't even say that. This is not your fault. You had no control of my becoming this"

Oh shit.

**EDWARD POV**

"Becoming what?" he asked.

"I'm going to bed we will talk in the morning. I'll just sleep up here in the den tonight."

Was she mad at me? Its not like we haven't slept in the same bed before.

"Bella you can trust me. Are you holding back on telling me what you remember from the attack? Any information you have is helpful."

I watched her take a deep breath and all the sudden her face was pain stricken. Her eyes moved to my neck and quickly darted away. Then everything came together for me. _"You had no control of my becoming this._" _the glancing to and from my neck, the scar on her own neck with __bite marks, __the pale skin, the sudden urge for fresh air. _Bella had been turned into a _vampire_. She jumped backwards, and ran to the window, yanking it open. She leaned out of it and inhaled the night air. She moved far from me. "Bella tell me, what are you?"

"This really isn't the time to say," she said while looking down. "Bella listen to me. I won't judge you, I'm not scared of you, I'll love you what ever happens, and I wont leave you side." I told her. She was silent for a moment. "I'm a vampire," she whispered. I took a step closer to her. "No don't! It's taking everything in me not to hurt you right now." She told me. I felt such an urge to hold her, kiss her, and assure her that everything was going to be all right. But it would only make things harder for her to deal with.

**So what did you guys think? Review!**


	5. Letters

**I know it has been FOREVER since I updated this story. I have been working on my story Incentive for a little over a month now I think, and it is hard finding time to write more then one. I will try to get this one updated a little more often. Please Review**

**BELLA POV **

Two days have passed since my transformation. I feel like I've drank the blood of the entire forest. My eyes are also beginning to shimmer and I am the palest one in California. I looked up vampires on the internet, but I mean, can you blame me? No one is around who is like me to help me deal with this. It said that vampires are supposed to develop super strength and speed. Well I guess that new part of me hadn't developed yet. It also said that the first month is the worst where thirst is concerned. Then you start to be able to control it better. I still cursed whoever did this to me. And I wasn't going to stop until I found out. Well, I had the whole rest of eternity to do it. I had decided to run away from home for the first two months of my transformation. I couldn't bear to hurt anyone due to my bloodlust, and these past two days have been unbearable. Before I left, I grabbed a few things at home (like the laptop that I looked all that up on.) and wrote a note to my family.

Dad, Alice, and Emmett,

I have to leave for some time. I'm okay though. I can protect myself. Please don't come looking for me.

Love you and hopefully see you soon,

Bella

It was short and to the point. That's how I like it. I couldn't tell them about my _condition _just yet. It would be a lot to bear to have my entire family scared of me. I also stopped and left Edward a note while he was at school. Saying goodbye in person would be too difficult for both of us. Just hearing his voice and seeing his face would have made leaving 1000 times harder. I mean, yeah its only two months, but its also two whole months to be alone and have no one to confide in. I was leaving for two months rather then 1 just to make sure I have this under control. I left Edward a note on his bed.

Edward,

I'm going to be gone for the next 2 months. I can't bear to hurt you or any of the other people that I care about. So I'm taking this time to make sure I have everything under control. I'm going to miss you so much, but I can understand if someone sparks your interest while I'm gone. If not, on April 23rd at 11:00 a.m. meet me at the park where our parents first brought us together when were younger. I will miss you and I love you.

Bella

It took all I had to give him permission to see other people. I couldn't make him wait that long for me when we had no connection whatsoever. I couldn't have brought my cell phone because everyone would call me asking where I was or they would track my cell phone. So for the time being I was a loner.

**EDWARD POV**

I walked into my room and dumped my backpack on my desk. Spring break was finally here. Its good to because I really need time to think about all that happened. As I was going to sit down in the chair, I noticed a white slip of paper sitting on my bed. It was folded with my name written on the front. I cautiously walked over and opened it. I picked it up and read the note.

Edward,

I'm going to be gone for the next 2 months. I can't bear to hurt you or any of the other people that I care about. So I'm taking this time to make sure I have everything under control. I'm going to miss you so much, but I can understand if someone sparks your interest while I'm gone. If not, on Saturday Saturday April 23rd at 11:00a.m., meet me at the park where our parents first brought us together when were younger. I will miss you and I love you.

Bella

Tears began to well up in my eyes. And believe me I'm not a crier. She was gone. I mean just for two months but still. But find someone else, was she nuts? I'd wait however long she needed me to wait. I let one tear fall and suddenly Jasper burst through my door knocking 3 of my basketball trophies off of the shelf, shattering one of them. "What do u want?" I asked through my teeth. "I want to borrow-" he started but I interuptted. "Do you really think that I give a shit what you want? You've been ruining my life for YEARS now, and now you want something from me? Do you even remember what you did to make me hate you? Hmmm lets see if I can remember…When I was 12 and you were 13 you and your 15 year old DRUNK friends I might add beat the crap out of me and then you suggested that I be pushed in front of a car, and I quote, 'I wonder what will happen if we push the loser and front of the truck!' And I don't really care if you were drunk when you did it. Even a drunk person should know that you don't risk your own brother's life to be cool. Do you know how long I was in the hospital for? Oh wait no you never came to visit. YOU DIDN'T EVEN VISIT WHEN IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled at him blowing of steam. It took me long enough to get this out. "And then to make things better you lied and said that I was miserable because I had just been rejected and threw MYSELF in front of the car, and that you ran to find mom but you couldn't! You left me lying there while the person who hit me called 911! The only reason you hate me is because I then told mom what really happened and she got your friends arrested and you grounded for months! Wouldn't you say that that is a small price to pay for what I went through!"

I lifted my sleeve to reveal my still scarred and bruised shoulder that had hit the car head on and was still not healed. "Now get out!" I screamed. I then pushed him out of my room sending him into the wall and slammed the door in his face.

**JASPER POV**

I had been going to make some snappy comeback but before I could the door was slammed in my face. Yes, that all really happened. And truth be told my mom was still not completely over and, and I doubted that her or Nathan would ever forgive me. But if they're not going forgive me anyway then what's the point in feeling bad? I know right, its crazy! So I just shut out everything he said and turned on my headphones. I was half asleep when I heard Edward's door slam. I was incredibly bored so I decided to take a little field trip into his room. I entered the room and flicked on the lights. I then spotted a white piece of paper laying on his bed. I sat down and yanked the sheets and stuff off and through them on the floor and grabbed the note. I read it. Oh, _I love you blah blah blah blah. _ In other words to me, all this letter is, is _i'm tired of you but I don't want to hurt you're feelings so I'm saying that I'm moving so that you'll move on. _ I mean come on, who could possible love Edward when I'm around seriously.

**EDWARD POV**

I walked downstairs, gabbed an apple and slammed myself down in one of the chairs around our table. "What's wrong honey?" my mom asked.

"My brother's an ass." I replied.

"I heard you screaming at him."

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "Ooh Tanya's here!" she squealed. I groaned, and heard my mom opening the door. "Oh Tanya! You look amazing honey!" my mom complimented. "Thanks so much Mrs. Cullen. Is Edward here?" she asked. The day had just gotten a hundred times worse. "Yes sweetie he's in the kitchen."

Why mom why? Tanya then appeared in the door frame.

"Well hello there handsome. Haven't seen you in ages." She said in a flirty tone.

"Yes, I haven't seen you in awhile either. I've been pretty busy with my GIRLFRIEND" I told her smiling. My mom glared at me.

"No problem. Well I'm here now so now we can focus on us. Lets go up to your room." she said while attempting (and failing) to grab my hand.

"I guess." I said in a monotone as she dragged me upstairs. She closed the door and jumped on me, knocking me on my bed. I pushed her off and rolled over. She climbed on top of me again, with her legs strattleing my waist. She bent down and kissed me passionately and I didn't kiss her back. Instead I yanked her off of me and rolled on top of her. "Don't you ever kiss me again you whore." I told her with clenched teeth. "Oh come on, your girlfriend will never have to know" She began stroking my face and hair. I immeaditly jumped off of her and ran to my window, only to find Emmett walking up my driveway. He was my savior. "Oh Emmett's here. Better get the door." I said as a sprinted out of the room. I opened the door. "Thank god you're here. Now I have an excuse to leave." "Come on, get in the car." He said and motioned to his Toyota idled in my driveway. "Mom! I'm going to study with Emmett! I'll be back in a couple hours!" I shouted to her. And with that I ran out the door before she could say another word. I hopped in the passenger seat and Emmett began to back out. "Did she leave you a note too?" he asked. My heart constricted. "Yup." I said looking down. "Did she tell you how long she'd be gone for?" he asked, worry clearly shown in his eyes.

"No" I replied. I know that Avery had written that she would be back in two months. But there must have been a reason that she didn't write that in Emmett's note and I didn't want to be asked why two months because I'm a terrible liar. I'm surprised I didn't stutter on the word no. Emmett and I decided to see a horror movie. We hoped it would get our minds off Bella. And also distract mine off my horrid experience with Tanya and my ass of a brother.


End file.
